SlenderMan
by Boondocks23
Summary: Something freaky is happening in Woodcrest. Children from all around are being kidnapped by something and when important people in Huey's life get taken, he makes a promise to find them at any cost.


**This was actually a story I made for Halloween but I didn't finish for reasons I won't announce. I went back and finished it because it deserved an ending lol. I really hope you guys feel this one cause it was hard writing it but I did. I'm still not used to being an author so bare with me, oh and plese R/R! XD**

* * *

** A Huey Freeman Nightmare**

**'Some people call him the boogeyman because he's scary. Some people call him a Nightmare because he only comes out at night. Some people call him a child molester because he takes children.'**

**"Huey, the teacher called on you", a 14 yr old Jazmine whispered to a 14 yr old Huey, interrupting his thoughts. The teacher just stared at him.**

**"I refuse to answer because of your lack of using other students." The teacher frowned.**

**"Huey I understand what happened was devastating, but that doesn't mean you can't participate in school."**

**"What happened last year is not the reason I refuse to answer your redundant questions. I refuse to speak because I already know the answer." Everyone just stared at Huey. After class Huey and Jazmine went to get Riley.**

**"Huey are you ok?" She realized how dumb that sounded out loud.**

**"I'm fine Jazmine", he said it so nonchalantly that it worried her.**

**"I miss her too!" He stopped and turned towards her. She could see right past his cold eyes and find the sadness in them.**

**"Hey", they both turned to see Riley walking towards them with a grim expression. They all walked outside, Tom and Granddad were already waiting. Riley got in the car first but before Huey could get in, Jazmine grabbed his hand.**

**"Huey, please don't leave me. I don't know what I would do if you weren't here." Huey felt a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he slowly put his arms around her waist. It felt weird being this close to her. She then placed a soft kiss on his cheek. Tom hit the horn roughly.**

**"Okay that's enough!" Jazmine ran and jumped in the car. Huey watched the car drive away with a flushed face. He slowly touched his cheek.**

**'He has all sorts of names. The Operator, Der Großmann, Fear Dubh, The White King, and so forth. But those are what the people of Woodcrest are calling 'IT'. The voices call 'IT' something else.'**

**At the house they had a normal dinner. Or rather it was normal at the moment, which consists of eating in silence and Granddad not knowing how to break the silence or help the dilemma. After dinner Huey went upstairs and looked in his closet. He pulled out a briefcase with a keypad lock on it. He entered a 7 digit code and opened it. There was a circular metal device inside. It had an unfamiliar design of circle patterns all around it. He pressed the button on top and the designs lit up brightly. Huey had to shield his eyes before reaching and pressing the button twice, shutting it off. Ed Wuncler SR. provided him the resources to make this when he found out his Indonesian sweatshop workers were being kidnapped by 'IT'. Now he would be ready for the next encounter with 'IT'.**

**Feeling like words needed to be said, Huey opened his eyes.**

**"Riley?"**

**"Yea?"**

**"You know...it's okay to be sad", there was a dead silence.**

**"Why did 'IT' take her? Why not me? I just don't feel the same without her, you know? She was my homie, my other half." Huey could feel his brothers loneliness. Huey knew that feeling before Caesar came along.**

**"I'm not gonna tell you that in time you'll get over it, but you will continue to live." Silence.**

**"Yea, I guess you right. Huey?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"You still a bitch", Riley snickered.**

**At school Huey, Riley, and Jazmine ate breakfast as usual. Huey couldn't help but notice Jazmine more than usual. He even noticed how much she would stare at him but act like she was eating or drinking.**

**"Jazmine is something bothering you?"**

**"Actually there is. I have something I need to tell you." Before she could say anything Caesar jumped in between them.**

**"Huey! Thank god you're here, I have something I need to tell you!" Jazmine crossed her arms.**

**"Hey no fair, I was talking first!"**

**"This is important!" Caesar threw back at her. Huey frowned.**

**"Caesar you don't have to yell at-", the annoying school bell stopped all talking. Riley just headed to his class. Huey started walking with Jazmine. He looked back at Caesar.**

**"Can it wait till after school?" Caesar just stood there with the face of someone running out of time.**

**During class Huey kept trying to think of what Caesar wanted to say. Suddenly a balled piece of paper landed in front of him. He raised an eyebrow. He watched the teacher as he quickly spread the paper out. There was something written down. Huey quietly read it.**

**"Do you like me? - Jazmine", Huey was taken aback from this random question. He looked one seat over and two seats back towards her. She just looked down with red cheeks. He picked up his pencil and wrote under her question.**

**"What? Of course I like you. You're my best friend. - Huey", and with his ninja reflexes, he quickly threw the paper, skipping it across another kids desk. He heard the paper land, and his ears picked up on her unwrapping it and silently reading it. He heard her smack her lips and start to reply. This time he put his hand out just in time to catch it. He spread it out once again and his eyes roamed the paper.**

**"I mean do you like-like me? Yes or no? - Jazmine", Huey slightly blushed at this. He turned once again and Jazmine had her head down in her arms on the desk. He picked up his pencil again and slowly touched the paper. He wiped his forehead of sweat which began to form. He thought about her perfectly tanned olive skin. He thought about her natural strawberry blonde hair that shined with the sun. He thought about her small but plump lips looking so inviting. He shook his head mentally and frowned.**

**"I'm sorry, but I don't see you that way. - Huey", he gently tossed it by her foot as the bell rung. Huey walked out as fast as he could so he didn't have to face her. Huey went to the sixth grade hall to pick up Riley. Riley was walking out and frowned when he saw Huey.**

**"Why you always walking with me after school?" Huey raised an eyebrow.**

**"Because we live in the same house and get picked up by the same person", Riley threw his hands up.**

**"That don't mean you gotta walk with a nigga everywhere like I need protection or something!" Huey couldn't believe this kid. He sighed.**

**"Riley if you wanted to be alone that's all you had to say."**

**"Well can you let a nigga breathe! Damn!" Riley walked away from him in a huff. Huey just started walking to the front. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jazmine coming from another hallway. They both stopped at the front door. Huey didn't know what to say after what happened in class. Jazmine spoke first.**

**"Hey, can you come over for dinner tonight?" That was weird or maybe it's not since they are friends.**

**"Uh, well actually Jazmine-"**

**"It won't be weird, I promise!" They both walked out and towards their rides.**

**"Sure if I finish my work early. I might be able to make it." She hugged him and jumped in her car. Huey got in the backseat of his car since Riley had already taken the passenger seat. Of course Huey didn't really have anything to do. He just didn't know what to tell her.**

**''HE' is supposed to be very tall, couple of limbs more than the norm. I haven't seen 'HIM' yet but I sensed him right before Cindy was taken. That ringing in my ear that came from nowhere. I just couldn't do anything. 'HE' was too fast.'**

**Huey rung the doorbell to the two story house. The door opened a moment later and Tom stood there.**

**"Hey Huey, Jazmine said you were going to be joining us for dinner. We're having hamburger helper." Tom was excited as usual. Huey just shrugged.**

**"I'm only here because I had nothing else to do." Tom led him into the dining room.**

**"Oh, that's okay! As long as your here right?" Huey walked right into a hug by Jazmine.**

**"You came!" Huey reddened a bit.**

**"Yeah, well lets not make a big deal out of it." They sat down at the table. Tom on the end and Jazmine in the middle with Huey on the opposite side. Jazmine's mom could be heard from the kitchen.**

**"Huey would you like a burger?" Huey knew how her food was. He decided to go neutral.**

**"I would love some but I'm kinda not eating meat this month. I would like some celery if you have any." It was quiet at the table. Huey looked at Tom who was grinning oddly at him, that made him turn away. Huey looked at Jazmine and she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Sarah came in with the food, Huey was glad she broke the silence.**

**"Here comes the fooooood!" She sung out and put the plates down. What they had looked like was throw up, that made Huey happy he was sticking to vegetables. Everything seemed normal for a while but the silence was very uncomfortable. After dinner Huey said his thanks and headed for the door. He felt a hand on his arm and turned to see Jazmine.**

**"Hey, I just want to say thanks for coming." Huey responded nonchalantly.**

**"It was nothing. I had no other agendas for the day." He felt his phone vibrate but he didn't get to answer it. Jazmine pulled him into a hug.**

**"But it meant a lot to me. I know you didn't want to come." He looked her in the eyes.**

**"Of course I wanted to come Jazmine, it's just the way you made me feel today-"**

**"I'm sorry Huey, I don't want to ruin our friendship over that stupid thing I wrote! I know you don't like me and I'm sorry for putting you in that position-", before she could finish Huey captured her lips with his own. It was everything she dreamed of and more. Huey never felt this bliss before either. Her lips were so soft and delicious. When they parted Jazmine locked eyes with Huey.**

**"Goodnight Jazmine."**

**"Night", she whispered while touching her lips. She then shut the door, turned around, and slid to the ground smiling.**

**Huey walked back to his house with an odd feeling in his head. Something was clouding his thoughts. He went up the stairs to his room. When he got in Riley was already in bed. He checked his phone.**

**'One missed call - Caesar', Huey wondered what he wanted but he would find out tomorrow at school. He jumped in his bed and his last thoughts were of Jazmine.**

**"Boy?" The sound of Grandad woke Huey up.**

**"Grandad? You're up early."**

**"Yo dread lock friend's mom is at the door. She looking for him." Huey's frown grew, if that was even possible. He treaded down the stairs and saw her in the living room.**

**"What happened?"**

**"Huey, my boy Michael never came home after soccer practice yesterday. I thought he might have came here." Huey thought about it. Michael wasn't a bad kid. He would have told his mom unless something happened. He didn't want Ms. Caesar to worry though.**

**"He probably spent the night at Hiro's house and he'll probably ride with him to school today." She looked a little less worried.**

**"Yeah, that's probably what happened. I'll pick him up today." Huey said goodbye and went back upstairs. Riley must have been in the bathroom because he wasn't in his bed and the shower was running. Huey didn't have time to freshen up. When Riley finished getting dressed, Huey hurried Granddad into taking them early. Riley complained the whole ride there, but Huey needed to find Caesar. When they entered the cafeteria Huey quickly ran up to Jazmine.**

**"Where's Hiro?"**

**"I haven't seen him. Come to think of it I haven't seen Michael either."**

**'Damn!' Huey couldn't believe it. Why didn't he just answer his damn phone? He looked up and noticed the way Jazmine was staring at him. "What?" She looked away with a blush. He just kept looking at her, waiting for an answer. She finally spoke with her head turned away.**

**"Why did you kiss me?" Huey couldn't tell if he heard her correctly.**

**"Excuse me?" She spoke louder.**

**"I said why did you kiss me?" He held a straight face.**

**"Because I like you", she turned to him in a huff.**

**"But you wrote on the paper that you DIDN'T like me!" Huey pinched the bridge of his nose.**

**"I know and I'm sorry. I was just nervous because you're my friend and I didn't know. You caught me off guard okay." Huey shrugged and Jazmine blushed.**

**"Can...can I kiss you?" Huey blushed even more than Jazmine.**

**"Well sure, but I need to find Michael first." She grabbed his arm.**

**"Just a little one?" Huey frowned.**

**"This is serious Jazmine." He shrugged her arm off and walked away. He realized how cold he was being but his friend was missing. He went to class and started talking to all of Caesar associates, but none of them knew anything. When he asked about Hiro one of them had heard something. Hiro had said something about a tall guy watching him the night before. Huey already had filled in the blanks. He was sure that 'HE' took Hiro, but what happened to Caesar?**

**After school Huey went home and watched the News. They were broadcasting missing children. Hiro was one of them. Huey couldn't stop thinking about it. The last kid was Caesar and it hit Huey like a train wreck. He grabbed his phone off the coffee table and checked his voicemail. 1 new voicemail from Caesar.**

**"Huey I really wish you would pick up the phone. I wanted to tell you yesterday that me and Hiro saw 'HIM'. After practice today we saw 'HIM' again and he chased us into the woods." Caesar was breathing uncontrollably, probably from running. "I lost Hiro and I can't hear him anymore. 'HE'... no 'IT'! 'IT' was wearing a suit and 'ITS' arms were almost to the ground. 'ITS' face...", It sounded like Caesar was on the verge of crying. Huey's eyes widened with fear. "THAT HORRIBLE FUCKING FACE! No, there was no face. There was no eyes, what did I see? OH SHIT, ITS HER-." Caesar voice was cut off and Huey could hear the phone collide with the ground. The next thing he heard before it ended were loud footsteps.**

**"AHHHHHHHH!" Huey had never heard his brother scream before but there was a first for everything. Huey rushed up the stairs as fast as his body could take him. He kicked his door open and there 'IT' was. Right by the window with Riley standing next to him.**

**"Slenderman." Huey silently spoke. Slenderman was freakishly tall and abnormally skinny. 'IT' wore a black suit and red tie. 'IT' had long arms that hung by the ground. The most distinctive feature was the face. There was no hair anywhere on 'ITS' head and it had no eyes or mouth. 'IT' didn't have a nose but was convex in that area. The only thing wrong with this picture besides Slenderman, was the once screaming Riley now acting as if he wasn't about to be kidnapped by a supernatural being. "Riley get away from him!" Riley didn't even budge. Huey took a step but was stopped by a ringing sound in his ear. He put his hands over his ears to block out the sound, but with no success. His legs became wobbly and his head, dizzy. When he opened his eyes something big was being hurled at him. He was too groggy to evade it and then everything was black.**

**"Boy!" Huey woke up to the sound of his Granddad. "What happened?" Huey thought back and jumped up. He looked around the room and didn't see him.**

**"Where's your brother Huey?" Granddad also looked around.**

**"I'm sure he just went to Cindy's or something." Granddad drove Huey to school and the day went by painfully slow. Huey couldn't even concentrate on anything or anyone. When he got home he walked upstairs and into his room. He went into his closet and opened his briefcase. He needed to tweak it just a little bit. He worked on it for hours before passing out.**

**"Huey? Huey!" Jazmine shook Huey awake and he jumped up frantically. "It's just me!" She held her hands out defensively.**

**"He took him. He took Riley and I couldn't stop him." Huey looked sorrowful.**

**"I know, I saw the whole thing from my window." Jazmine sadly stated.**

**"No! Jazmine, now he's gonna come after you!" Huey put his face in his hands.**

**"I'm not afraid. As long as I can stay with you, I'll be alright." Jazmine gently grabbed Huey's face. He looked at her as she connected their lips. Huey took her scent in and fell into wonderland. She gripped his shirt and pulled him closer. He broke the kiss and looked at her. This feeling was a new experience. Then the ringing started. Huey fell to the ground holding his ears. "Huey what's wrong?" Huey felt something in the pit of his stomach that made him want to puke.**

**"Shit!" Huey felt very nauseous. He looked up to see Jazmine walking towards a tall dark figure. "Slenderman!" Huey screamed at himself to get up. The ringing stopped and he jumped up quickly. The bed was in the air and hurling at him. Huey rolled out the way at the last second and when he looked up, Jazmine was gone. He could see Slenderman outside the window gliding downward. Huey was not losing him again. He grabbed the circular device he had been fixing and put it in his pocket. With that he took a full sprint forward and shielded his face. Huey crashed straight out the window. When he landed he rolled to decrease the pain.**

**Huey looked around and spotted Slenderman and Jazmine down the street near the park. "How the hell did they get down there?" Huey ran as fast as his body would take him. He ran through the park scanning the area and spotting Jazmine walking into the forest. "Damn she moves quick." Huey ran after her and stopped for a second. He thought she had to have been hypnotized or something. He turned around and the opening where he came from was gone.**

**"JAZMINE!" Huey called out to her again. Huey was hearing things he shouldn't be hearing. He heard footsteps and whispers of children. Huey turned once again but this time Slenderman was there watching.**

**"This is what you wanted right? You needed to find something to draw me out because you couldn't control me. I'm a lot more mature than those kids and I wouldn't run from you becu-"**

**Huey felt it again as he fell to one knee. He grabbed his ears in pain and looked forward. Slenderman wasn't there anymore. Huey felt himself being lifted up and slammed up against a tree. The ringing stopped and his vision returned to normal. He was being held up by a black tentacle sprouted from Slenderman's back. Huey was staring into it's face and now he knew what true fear was. There were no eyes. Huey could feel an unknown force trying to reach his thoughts. His face shook and his body trembled. Within seconds, blood ran from Huey's nose. It burned too.**

**"AHHH!" Huey screamed as the tentacle that was holding him up pierced his shoulder. Huey's breathing was heavy now. "I got...something for you too!" Huey reached in his pocket and pulled out the circular device. "Guess what...this is." Another tentacle came out and impaled Huey's stomach. Blood spurted from his mouth. "It's...a bomb made of materials found in the..."Sirius" star." Huey gave a bloody smile and activated the bomb. Slenderman tried to grab it but it was too late. A blinding light flashed through the forest. Huey had never witnessed light this bright. He felt his retina burning and his sight permanently dissolving.**

**"Huey. Huey are you ok?" It was Jazmine's voice and he could hear whispers around him. The sun was up now and he couldn't take the light. She helped him up and he shielded his eyes.**

**"Did I...did I save you?" Huey felt his stomach but there were no signs of wounds.**

**"Huey you saved me and every other kid in this town. There all here and you saved them." She grabbed him and kissed him full on the lips.**

**"You did it Huey." He heard Riley say from behind him.**

**"Thanks Huey." Cindy said from beside Riley.**

**"Where's Caesar?" Huey needed to know if he was there too.**

**"Huey he's right in front of you. Can't you see him?" Jazmine rubbed his shoulder. Huey looked forward with dilated pupils. He remembered what Ed Wuncler SR. told him.**

**'We got you this so you can get my workers back. If you use that and you get caught in the radius, you could be blind for a day or two, good luck.'**

**Huey frowned, "No. I can't see anything. Not for awhile at least." Caesar dapped him up.**

**"I'm here bruh and so is every other kid that's ever been kidnapped. Fa real tho it's a shit load of kids here." Caesar laughed and Huey smirked.**

**"Jazmine, help me to the house." She slung his right arm around her shoulder.**

**"Let me help you man." Riley said as he slung Huey's left arm around his shoulder. "You're gonna be alright man." Riley reassured him. Huey smiled and looked onto the horizon.**

* * *

**Wellllllllll? Did you guys know who the creature was from the beginning or did SlenderMan surprise you? I know Riley was a kinda OC but he was mourning Cindy lol. Did I give Jazmine enough cuteness because she does act very naive in the tv show. Just let me know if this was okay and if you have any questions please R/R XD**


End file.
